The invention relates generally to a modular electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a contact module with a stamped lead frame and retention latch member.
In certain connector applications, connectors are assembled with a series of contact modules or chicklets loaded into a common connector housing. Each contact module includes a dielectric carrier that surrounds an array of contacts having pins extending from opposite or adjacent ends of the carrier. In certain applications, the contact modules are formed by overmolding the carrier over the contacts, while in other applications the contact modules are formed as pre-molded back shells and covers that are press fit to one another to enclose the array of contacts. The connector housing normally includes a loading end, a connector mating end and a board mounting end. The modules are loaded, individually or in groups, into the connector through the loading end until pins on each module extend from a corresponding connector mating end and board mounting end.
Modular connectors generally include latch features to retain the modules within the housing. The latch features typically include latch members formed integral with the connector housing.
The contact modules also have latch features that are formed as an integral part of the carrier. The carrier and latch features are formed of a dielectric material, such as plastic. Hence, existing latch features are subject to break or otherwise lose a latch deflection force over time. In addition, plastic latches have limited strength, may become worn over time and may develop rounded edges that are more easily disconnected.
The need remains for an improved modular connector assembly and a contact module design that provides a more robust and reliable retention latch member.